Heliant
Introduction Heliant is the second Asinican colony ever established, as well as humanities first ever corporate colony. Established in 563, the world was rather inhospitable, with unusually hot temperatures, nearly quadruple the typical radiation dosage seen in a colony, severe volcanism, and violent weather patterns. However, the world is abundant in essential resources, including the rare and still presently unknown Asinicium element. The world is considered one of the cheapest to live on, as well as one of the most medically advanced. Many essential technologies used in terraforming were developed on Heliant for purposes of raising living standards on the world, including technology capable of filtering entire oceans polluted with toxic materials. The largest city on the world is Amorad, with 27,000,000 people, and the capital is Neubali. Neubali is the smallest regional capital in the Asinican Republic, with only 220,000 people residing within city limits. History In the wake of Prima Asinica's establishment in 503, demand for some resources was provided with local veins. However, many essential and rare resources needed to be shipped in from Irabia in order to meet demands. Many mining companies, most notably Helia Mining, began searches around the Vega System. Heliant, the first world explored by Helia was found to be extremely mineral rich, and capable of sustaining these rare resources for thousands of years. When the proposal was brought to the local government, it became a national debate on whether or not a company should be allowed to establish colonies for the national government. In 523, a national vote signed it into law that companies would have the right to establish colonies, so long as the companies maintain the colony, and that the colony would remain under Asinican Law. Tax laws could be determined by the local governments, so long as 3% of income tax went to the federal government. Colonization Helia Mining became the first company to begin colonization efforts, and was joined in the efforts by numerous smaller contributors. In 526, the forst Helia colony ship departed Prima Asinica and landed on the world. A small outpost was established near a vein of Asinicium, far larger than any seen in the Irabian system or on Prima Asinica. Between Prima Asinica and Heliant, most wealthier or more business oriented citizens seeking a new life away from Wintermoor colonized Prima Asinica. However, manufacturing, mining, and other major industrial based companies saw promise in Heliant, and the relatively low cost of living on the world brought in millions of people over the course of a century. Eventually, the world became a national economic stronghold, whose economy would become critical throughout the Wintermoorian sphere of influence. Military While the world was under the claim of numerous corporations, many land claims across the world were designated armament manufacturing locations, producing ammunition, spacecraft, and numerous other military equipment. Insurrection In 847, an attempted insurrection was launched, and the cities of Amorad and Neubali erupted with violence. Multiple major politicians were killed, including the Governor of the Amorad precinct. Due to the violent nature of the uprising, the Asinican Republic sent military to the world which quickly crushed the rebellion. The leader of the movement was arrested and sentenced to death. As a result of the movement, the Asinican government revoked control of the colony from the original corporate owners to the national government.Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:Planet